StarChild
by Allie Smith
Summary: *FOURTH CHAPTER UP* There's an aligning of every planet in every galaxy, and one young girl, the StarChild, has the power to save--or destroy--everything.
1. Back to school, at last! Or at least, at...

[ Author's Note : Hey all! Allie here. Um.. I got bored and decided to write a Harry + Hermione fic because.. I could? Um, yeah. Fun. Anyways, welcome to my house of insanity, innocent children! Mwaha. I shall rule the earth! ]  
  
[ Disclaimer : I don't own the Harry Potter characters. I wish I did. They're all (c) to J.K. Rowling. Don't sue me, I don't have any money. I'm broke. You won't get anything out of it. Heh. Oh... the plot is MINE. Steal and die, my children, and your little dog too! *Cackle* ]  
  
  
  
StarChild  
  
Short lashes blinked as the room surrounding their host slid in and out of focus. Blinking, the white ceiling above her became sharper, and she propped herself up on her elbows as she glanced around the room. What met her eyes was a practical room. Pale yellow walls surrounded her on four sides and a large white desk sat in the corner. A tall, built-in bookcase filled to the bursting lined the wall to her left. To her right were two doors: one leading to the hall, and the other into her closet. Hermione Granger stretched, yawned, and climbed out of her twin-sized bed. She knew what other people would think of her room: practical, annoyingly practical, and neat, unusually neat for a fifteen-year-old girl.  
  
But she had stopped paying attention to what other people would think years ago. Sighing, she pulled on a white blouse and jeans. Picking up a brush, she ran it through her thick, frizzy waves. Her hand-held mirrors - one of the only things that she had brought from the wizarding world back to her muggle home - gave her a hopeful smile. "Don't worry, dear, you'll blossom someday." Yes, she thought, someday. But why not now? Why not today? Glancing downwards, her eyes settled on her trunks and bulging bookbag. She was going back. Again. Back to another term, just the same, back to another semester as kind, thoughtful, help-you-with-your-homework Hermione. Hermione who no boy ever gave a second glance unless they needed help with their Transfiguration homework, or the notes from last class. Except for Harry and Ron. But they don't count. They're your friends. And you're hardly a girl to them. She gave a weak chuckle thinking of how Ron had just realized that she was a girl last year. What exactly was it he'd said?  
  
"Hermione, Neville's right - you are a girl…"  
  
"Oh, well spotted." She had said acidly.  
  
"Well - you can come with one of us!"  
  
"No, I can't." She'd snapped.  
  
"Oh, come on," He'd said impatiently, "We need  
  
partners, we're going to look really stupid if we  
  
haven't got any, everyone else has..."  
  
"I can't come with you, because I'm already  
  
going with someone."  
  
"No, you're not!" Ron had said, "You just said that  
  
to get rid of Neville!"  
  
She remembered that clearly. It hadn't gone very well... but that was all over. Viktor was no longer a... a subject of interest, as Ron might say. They had decided it was too hard, with him living so far away, and going to Durmstrang. More precisely, "Hermy-own-ninny, I vink et may ve time vor us to break vup. Avter all, Durmstrang students do not date Hogwarts virls, vey are too var avay. Vi am very vorry to let you go, vut I veel that it may be vor the best." Great. The only guy who had ever shown any interest in her whatsoever, bailing on her because she lived too "var avay." She had never liked that accent of his. Her name was not Hermy-own-ninny. But, still, it was a horrible feeling to know that now no one thought of her in 'that' way. Hermione, she told herself sternly, stop thinking that way. It'll only make things worse. Look! You've already wasted time. Now take your things and get ready for another year at Hogwarts! She sighed. She knew that little voice inside of her was right, she should be happy with what she had - great friends, great grades, a promising future, and a prefect badge.  
  
Her badge! She'd almost forgotten it. Stepping back to her bedside table, she picked it up and smiled down at it. 'Prefect' glittered up at her, shiny and perfect after her many hours of polishing last night. Hastily pinning it to her blouse, she staggered from the room under the weight of her luggage. Crookshanks stretched and let out a content noise. Leaping after Hermione, he settled on top of one of her trunks and looked up at her, purring and apparently very proud of his clever way of hitching a ride. As a congratulations, Hermione muttered, "Gerrof, Crookshanks, that's NOT funny." Swatting at the cat, he scowled at her and leapt down the stairs, yowling his complaints to Mrs. Granger.  
  
"Crookshanks, you little fiend, what did you do now?" Shannon Granger [ Author's Note: Er.. sorry. I didn't know Hermione's mom's name. So I made it up... heh. ] Walking up the steps, she saw Hermione struggling under the weight of her supplies. "Oh, dear, let me help you." She picked up two of Hermione's trunks and led the way down the stairs.  
  
"Mmm, Mum, these pancakes are perfect."  
  
"Why thank you, dear, made them myself. Sugarless, of course." Hermione smiled at her mom. Since both of her parents were dentists, there wasn't a single thing in the entire household that contained sugar. Cramming the last of her pancake into her mouth, she took two of her trunks and proceeded in stuffing them into the trunk of her mom's car.  
  
"Whoa there killer, let me help you with those." Hermione turned to see her dad looking amusedly down at her. She gave him a quick kiss and continued packing her luggage into the vehicle. She then leapt into the back seat, leaned out the window, and called, "Let's go, then!" Her parents climbed into the car, chuckling.  
  
"Hermione," stated her father, "I'll never figure out why you're always so eager to go to school." 


	2. Hogwarts and a mysterious plan?

[ Author's Note : Ooh, the creative juices are positively FLOWING! *Dance* Well, I'm writing again! I'm so happy... for a long time all of my ideas just transmogrified up there *points at brain* and turned into disgusting, mixed-up, goosh of nastiness, but now I've got a bit of a clear idea! Yay for me! ]  
  
............................................................................ ...............  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" Hermione gave each of her parents a hug and ran towards the scarlet steam engine. Stepping inside only moments before the train took off, she leaned against the side of the train, panting. She had almost missed the train! What would she have done if she hadn't been able to get to Hogwarts...?! No matter how unrecognized she was there, she would be positively heartbroken if she couldn't go. Catching her breath at last, she made to step into the nearest section of the train. Opening the door, she was greeted by the sight of her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley - plus two girls whom they were both exuberantly flirting with.  
  
Stepping quickly backwards, she peered through the crack between the two doors. She could hear what they were saying, the stupid boys were flirting so loud that she strongly suspected that the section next to them could hear and were probably right now putting charms on their door to stop the voices from coming through.  
  
"Oh, Harry," Parvati exclaimed, "That's so interesting! I wish I'd been there to help you - I would have been so much more... useful than that ugly buck-toothed bitch. You're so brave... what if something had happened to you?" The blonde girl put on such an utterly unconvincing concerned face that it was all Hermione could do to stop herself from laughing out loud. Her smile, however, evaporated as Parvati placed a manicured hand on Harry's chest. 'Watch it, Miss Eyeliner!' Hermione thought ferociously, 'Lay one more hand on my friend and I'll give you buck-toothed!' Ron was trying, and failing, to capture Lavender's attention. She kept staring at Harry as though he was some sort of god. She scooted closer, but Parvati gave her a look that very painly said 'Back off of my guy!' and Lavender's gaze shifted lazily back to Ron, who was animatedly describing his escapade being captured by merpeople last year during the second task.  
  
At that point, Hermione could bear it no longer. Stepping into the compartment, she cleared her throat loudly. Everyone turned to look at her, and she saw Harry flush and even Ron's freckles went pale. "Er... hello Hermione," said Harry, attempting to appear cool and casual and failing miserably. Lavender and Parvati quickly found excuses to leave and did so rather animatedly. "I'm sorry to interrupt your flirting session, guys, but I've been waiting a while and you two didn't seem to be in any mood to let up," she told them, smiling slightly at the sight in front of her despite herself. Ron and Harry looked thunderstruck. "Y-y-you were... y-you didn't hear... you couldn't h-have..." sputtered Ron. "Oh yes, this ugly buck- toothed bitch DID hear. I believe those were her words, weren't they, Harry?" Hermione's face changed from amused to hurt and angry at these words. There was a guilty silence. Finally, Hermione said rather stiffly, "I'm going to go change into my robes. We should be there soon," turned on her heel, and left the compartment, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other, guilt written all over their faces. "That really wasn't a good turn out, was it, Harry?" was all Ron could get out. "Apparently not," agreed Harry. Standing up, they went to change into their robes, figuring that Hermione would feel at least a little bit better if they did what she had indirectly suggested. However, when they returned, Hermione was nowhere to be seen. Time passed, and pretty soon twenty full minutes had gone by. Turning to Harry, Ron said, "I hope she hasn't gone and locked herself in the girl's privy. There's no way even we could get her out of there." Despite his worry for his friend, Harry couldn't help but laugh at the look of utter disgust on Ron's face at the thought of having to pry Hermione out of the girl's toilet.  
  
Hermione's friends knew her all too well. Luckily the girl's bathroom had been magically enhanced in the Hogwarts train, so she was now seated on a long bench, tissue in hand, her face red from crying. 'Ugly buck-toothed bitch, am I? I'll show her. Just wait.' Whipping out her wand, Hermione waved it once. "Accio Daily Prophet!" The newspaper zoomed magically into her hands. Flipping quickly to the "Shops" section, she browsed. "Cats... Creams... Cosmetics!" Holding her wand lightly, she pulled out a few sickles, a galleon, and a knut. Tapping the paper lightly on top of the item "Sleakeazy's Hair Gels," the appropriate amount of money disappeared from her hand and a large bottle of hair gel appeared in her hand. Hermione continued, tapping on various items, until her money was completely gone except for a single knut. Smiling through her tear-reddend face, she stuffed the items into her small carry-on bag. As she was about to step out of the privy, she heard an announcement blare over the loudspeaker.  
  
"Students, we will be arriving at the school in five minutes' time. Please prepare yourselves."  
  
Hermione rushed back to the compartment, and was met by Harry and Ron's concerned faces and wiped their apologies away with a wave of her hand. Smiling, she could only think of what she was going to do once she got back into the girl's dormitories. Stepping out of the Hogwarts Express, she walked with Harry and Ron up to the castle. They were finally back at Hogwarts.  
  
Professor McGonnagal led the 2nd - 7th years up into the Great Hall, while Hagrid took the rather frightened looking 1st years on their traditional crossing of the lake. Hermione, Harry, and Ron sat down next to each other at the Gryffindor table. Babble broke out among the students. Hermione caught Ron looking at Lavender and gave him a stern look very reminiscent of Professor McGonnagal's, but before she could say anything, a group of scared 1st years filed in. They stepped up, and McGonnagal made her yearly speech to the younger students about the sorting hat.  
  
"Oh, right now you may think that I've  
  
Got you in a flap  
  
By telling you that I can tell  
  
You where you go,  
  
Just like that  
  
But if you'll please place me on  
  
Your head, I know you'll see  
  
There's no one you can trust to  
  
Place you more than me.  
  
Let's look at all the places  
  
You may be fit to go  
  
The houses of Hogwarts  
  
Each special in their own,  
  
First we have cunning Slytherin  
  
Well known for stealth and whim  
  
Always in their blood will run  
  
An eager thirst to win,  
  
Gryffindor, the brave, the true,  
  
True friends you'll find here,  
  
Those Gryffindors are famous,  
  
For friendship and no fear,  
  
Or maybe in clever Ravenclaw,  
  
You will feel at home,  
  
Ravenclaws are loved indeed,  
  
For their shrewdness  
  
in their deeds,  
  
Or last, but not least, Hufflepuff,  
  
You'll find your path beaten,  
  
The loving Hufflepuffs are just,  
  
A sour day they'll sweeten.  
  
So try me on,  
  
I'll tell you just  
  
Where you ought to go,  
  
For in that mighty brain of yours,  
  
I'll reach down quite low,  
  
And find exactly where you each  
  
Will make yourself at home!"  
  
The Great Hall burst into appreciative applause. The hat seemed to beam through its folds, and Professor McGonnagal faced the nervous-looking first years.  
  
"When I call your name, please step up, sit on the stool, and place the Sorting Hat on your head. When a house name is called, please go sit at the according table." She looked down at the long roll of parchment in her hands and began to call names.  
  
"Aberts, Hillary!"  
  
A young, nervous looking girl stepped up and sat on the stool. Placing the hat on her head, there was a couple moment's silence.  
  
"RAVENCLAW!" Called the hat. The table next to where Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat exploded into cheers.  
  
"Bronston, Kayla!" Became the first new Gryffindor, a pretty little girl with long brown curls and a slight dusting of freckles. Smiling boldly, she rushed over and sat down in the vacant seat between Fred and George Weasley, who promptly began filling her 'innocent' mind with all sorts of folly about the school and the classes. Grinning, she shook her head up at them, saying, "Even though I'm the only one in my family to go to Hogwarts, I still have two big brothers. Don't even try it." Fred and George, looking slightly put out, shrugged to one another and set about trying to feed her a canary cream.  
  
The list continued. There were ten other new Gryffindors: Adam Driver, Jonas Easton, Kelly Jacobs, Jessica Lloyd, Philip Martin, Elizabeth Nordac (who insisted upon being called Eliza), Olivia Perla, Tayla Robinson, Jordan Renolds, and Eylie Wood (in no way related to Oliver, who had graduated the year before).  
  
The feast that year was magnificent, as always. After an hour and a half of pure tucking stomachs and catching up with friends, Dumbledore stepped up and cleared his throat, his voice magically magnified so that the entire hall could hear him clearly.  
  
"Students," he began, "surely you have had a wonderful time catching up with old friends, making new ones"—his eyes flickered ever so slightly to where Neville was attempting to flirt with Olivia Perla—"but it is now time for us to all stagger up to bed and get a good night's sleep before tomorrow, which promises to be tiring with the start of all new classes." There was a universal groan throughout the great hall, and a crinkle of laughter around Dumbledore's eyes. "However, before we all collapse into bed, I would like to introduce a new addition to our staff to you all. Since it was explicitly secret, obviously you all know about the incident with 'Professor Moody' last year. Since the real Professor Moody is in no condition to walk, let alone teach, there will be a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. My, we do seem to be running low on them, don't we? So, without further ado, I am pleased to introduce you all to Professor K. Aileu, who has informed me that you all must call her Kim."  
  
A pretty woman of about twenty sitting to the right of Dumbledore stood up and smiled warmly at the bout of applause that she was receiving—considerably louder from the males sitting in the great hall.  
  
"Now," continued Dumbledore, "you are all permitted to go to the house dormitories and get a good night's rest." There was a bout of yawning at the welcome thought of sleep, and the students of Hogwarts made their way up to bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
So? Do you like it? Finally, I finished this chapter. Please REVIEW (hint hint, wink wink,) because if I don't know what you like and dislike then how can I change it? ^^; Go a little easy on me.. I'm an amateur, but I need constructive criticism.  
  
--Allie 


	3. A different kind of use for makeup...

Yes, yes, finally chapter three's up. I know I've kept people waiting, sorry guys! I'm probably not going to put the fourth chapter up until I get at least ten reviews—if people aren't reading, then why should I even update? :P Anyway, here it is… hope you like it. "Mane quattor solum" means "morning wake four only" or something like that in Latin. Mwaha… Hermione's getting the kind of revenge that only a mind as twisted as mine could think of. *Bows* Hope you like! And don't forget to REVIEW!!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione stepped up the curving staircase to the girl's dormitories. Pulling out her alarm clock, she tapped it lightly with her wand and whispered "Mane quattor solum." The clock would wake her up that morning at 4 AM—but only her. She didn't have a problem with the earliness. It would be worth it, besides, if she had any time left she could use it to study. The next day was bound to be busy, and no matter what she couldn't fall behind in her classes. Imagine! Hermione Granger, not at the top of class. She shuddered at the thought of such a backwards world.  
  
The next morning, Hermione was woken at precisely four o' clock AM by a loud beeping in her ear. Grumbling something about hating alarms, she sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Remembering her plan, a determined energy ran through her veins and she leapt out of bed. Reaching under her bed, she pulled out her small bag that she'd used as a carry-on for the trip. Carefully she dumped the contents onto the bed. Sneaking a glance at the sleeping forms of Lavender and Parvati, she gave a nervous giggle. She'd never been one for revenge, but, well, it was a new school year and she was willing to take a few risks. After all, who would suspect Hermione Never-do-wrong Granger? And if anyone did, well, no one would believe them. Right? Right, Hermione told herself.  
  
Walking over to Parvati's bed, she tapped her wand onto the blonde girl's two front teeth. Whispering a spell, the teeth began to grow larger and larger, until they hung, rather unattractively, about a quarter-inch below the girl's lower lip. Pulling out the Sleakeazy bottle, Hermione set about to shaping the girl's hair. Ten minutes later, Hermione had created a work of art: Parvati's normally straight, smooth hair was piled on top of her head, with odd points of white-yellow sticking out in random places. The whole mass of hair had turned into an impossible snarl, which, Hermione thought with satisfaction, should take hours to take out. Finally she reached over to the girl's alarm clock and muttered something softly. The arrows turned until the clock alarm was set for ten minutes after classes began. Parvati would have no choice but to go to classes without glancing in the mirror—and even if she did, she wouldn't have near enough time to fix her appearance.  
  
Walking over to Lavender's bed, Hermione felt a small pang of sympathy. Lavender hadn't really done anything against her, at least not as bad as Parvati, but she deserved something. Smiling grimly, Hermione pulled the cap off of her liquid eyeliner and traced the girl's eyes repeatedly, until a black rim about a quarter-inch wide traced Lavender's eyes. She pulled out a stick of lipstick she'd bought, tapped it, and muttered "Ater." The lipstick instantly turned coal black and Hermione applied it rather generously to Lavender's lips. Pulling out the silver hoop earrings she'd bought, Hermione picked one and attached it to Lavender's nose with magical super-glue—the kind that didn't wear off for decades. Finally she grabbed the purple spray hair-dye that she'd also picked up from the Daily Prophet. Carefully she picked up the sleeping girl's head and sprayed the whole thing with the dye. Placing Lavender's head back on the pillow, she tapped her alarm clock and set it for the same time as Parvati's.  
  
Grinning smugly, Hermione took out a bottle of lip-gloss and applied a tiny bit to her own mouth. Pulling on her robes, she tapped Lavender and Parvati's sleeping forms for one last final addition. Whispering a soft spell under her breath, Lavender and Parvati's bodies returned to the way they had looked before Hermione's artwork. The girls would look perfectly normal until they walked out of the girl's dormitories doors—and by that time, it would be too late. Giggling, Hermione added a little bit of Sleakeazy to her hair—a tiny bit of shine wouldn't hurt. Placing her supplies back into her bag, she hid the entire thing inside a small, magically enhanced pocket in her duffel bag. No one would ever look inside the 5-by-4-inch pocket that was reserved for toothbrushes. Smiling coyly, Hermione waited for the day to begin. She wondered how well the guys would like Goth Lavender and buck-toothed Parvati. There was no way like revenge to kick off a new school year. Somewhere in the back of her mind, the responsible Hermione informed her how much trouble she could get into and how stupid she was being, but for the first time in years she was able to push that voice into the back of her mind. This one time, it was worth it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So, did you like it? A little short, I know… But oh well. Please review! I'm not going to post the next chapter until I get 10 reviews. I need to know if people are reading my story and what they think! Flame me, praise me, whatever… just review! =D 


	4. Guilt trip! Aww, poor Hermione...

Here it is… chapter four! Hope you like it, everyone. To those of you that reviewed…  
  
Gary Skinner: Don't worry, I will give it a happy ending… and I plan to make the road PLENTY bumpy. :D  
  
Agawa: I tried to make them as in-character as I could, thanks!  
  
Egon-Starcollector: *Grin* Mwaha… Don't worry; you'll be brave enough someday. *Patpat* Then again, revenge would be so much sweeter if all of us conniving females had wands in our hands, wouldn't it?  
  
Angelwenh: Well, you'll just have to wait and find out, won't you? *Evil grin*  
  
And thanks to Bunny Lee, anon, Megz, renee, Nabeeha, AMB3R, and DS for reviewing! :D You reviewers are the guys that make people like me want to keep writing.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione held her bookbag at her side as she climbed nimbly down the spiral staircase to the Gryffindor common room. There Ron and Harry stood, waiting for her. Hermione couldn't help but think that they probably still felt guilty about the whole train compartment extravaganza, and she was glad that they were trying to make up for it. She sent them what she hoped was a dazzling smile (in truth, it hurt her mouth a bit) and walked over to where they stood. "Come on guys, let's go. I can't wait to get to start on classes! Oh, I'm so looking forward to Arithmancy, I missed learning everything so much! Except potions of course, I mean, really…" The two boys looked over Hermione's head at each other and breathed a simultaneous, silent sigh of relief. Thankfully Hermione wasn't holding any grudges—God knew they'd be in trouble if she did. The truth was, though, Hermione was much too nervous about her plan's results and getting caught to care about anything else.  
  
Steering the boys to the Great Hall, Hermione chattered aimlessly until, to the boys' great relief, she was too busy eating to be able to use her mouth to speak. "So, Harry, what d'you reckon we've got first?" asked Ron, as he gulped down his third waffle. Pulling out his schedule, Harry winced.  
  
"Beautiful. Double potions with the Slytherins—just what I need to kick off another great school year, eh?" he replied with a sort of moan. Silently, Hermione celebrated. What other place was better to humiliate everyone's two favorite—at least until potions—flirts? Hermione could only imagine what Parvati and Lavender would look like when they walked through the doors. Smiling despite herself, she earned a strange look from Ron.  
  
"Hermione, are you all right? Harry just informed us that we have double potions with our least favorite house, and you're smiling. You look a little… out of it." Startled, she informed him that she was just fine. She'd just had a rough night sleeping since she'd been so excited about classes starting, that was all, she explained. She couldn't have the boys finding out about what she'd done—that would definitely NOT be pleasant. Once they'd stuffed themselves silly—they'd need all of the strength they could get for the day before them—the three young Gryffindors made their way to the dungeons. As much as they didn't want to rush to certain hell with Snape, they also knew that it would not be a good idea to be late on the first day of lessons, especially to potions. Stepping into the dark chambers, they took their seats together in cold chairs that apparently hadn't been dusted or, indeed, moved all summer long. A sneering Malfoy sat with his cronies in the second row. Malfoy, no doubt, was going to seize every single chance to take points off Gryffindor he could possibly get his slimy hands on. Hermione felt a pang of guilt as she thought of the amount of points that Gryffindor house would suffer from Lavender and Parvati's appearances, and on the first day, too. As she attempted to sweep that thought to the back of her mind, the greasy-haired professor himself entered the classroom.  
  
"Well, well," Snape whispered in a voice that rather strongly reminded Hermione of snakes slithering across dark, damp floors, "I would say welcome back, except that not all of us…"—his slits of eyes rested for a moment on Harry, Hermione and Ron—"are welcome." This promptly triggered an oily chuckle from the Slytherin's side of the dungeon. Ron had turned beet red and looked as if he were about to jump Malfoy, and the blond boy's fists were clenched and he looked ready to fight. However, before anything could start, there came a high-pitched scream from the doorway.  
  
Standing them were the two funniest sights that most of the people in the classroom had ever laid eyes on. Lavender and Parvati had attempted to enter class late, and when Parvati had tried to walk through the cobweb- ridden doorway, her leaning tower of gel/hair had gotten caught to a nail that was protruding from the doorframe. The entire class exploded into shocked laughter as the blonde girl fought to pull her way into class. With a mighty tug, she finally was freed, only to plunge head-first into Lavender. Small yellow spikes hung from the nail and Parvati and Lavender were lying in a tangled heap on the floor. As Parvati stood up and opened up her mouth to speak, the entire dungeon got a good look at her mouth—and the teeth inside of it.  
  
"Fell, faren't foo foing to felp fuss?" She yelled, attempting to speak through her beaver's teeth. Lavender stood up, her tears making black roads that trickled down her face and left black spots on her robe and clothing. Guilt raced through Hermione's body, making her shake and for a moment she thought that she might vomit. Standing up quickly, she ran over to the girls' sides and rook both of their hands in hers. Patting Parvati's spiky tower and Lavender's purple mess, she spoke reassuringly.  
  
Snape had finally come to his senses enough to sputter, "Outrageous—disrupting class—25 points Gryffindor—EACH—disgrace…" Before Hermione called out in a far more confident tone than she felt, "Please, professor, allow me to take these two girls to the hospital wing—get cleaned up—I'm a prefect, don't worry…" and rushed out of the dungeon door with Lavender and Parvati's hands in hers. Behind her she could hear the class's stunned silence following them and roaring in her ears, and Hermione felt like screaming and crying with guilt. Bringing the two girls to Madame Promfrey, she dazedly asked the nurse if she could help clean up the two Gryffindors. As she sat in her chair, she mulled over what she had done.  
  
Ron had been right, she was "out of it." She wasn't herself, last year Hermione never would have dreamed of doing anything of this sort. She told herself that she would never, ever do anything like this again. She would be good, responsible, know-it-all Hermione who never got in trouble and at least could be counted on to do the right thing. Sure, she didn't really LIKE being predictable, but at least people could count on you for something.  
  
Lost in her thoughts, she only half-heard the knock on the infirmary door. When it came a second, louder time, the door creaked open slightly and the white-haired headmaster slipped through and looked at her, sitting in a visitor's chair. "Hermione," he said, startling her as she looked up at him, "Professor Snape told me I'd find you up here. He seemed in an exceptionally good mood—found some more points to take off Gryffindor, no doubt." Dumbledore's eyes crinkled into a faint smile at this statement. "Hermione," he continued, "Please come with me. There is something that we need to discuss in my office."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
As she was lead up marble stairs, it was all that Hermione could do to stop herself from crying. Dumbledore knew she'd done it. As if she didn't feel horrible enough, now she'd get points taken from her house and her prefect badge would be taken away, she just knew it! She'd read about prefects who had gotten their badges taken away in Hogwarts: A History, but she'd never thought it would happen to her! Imagine the disgrace, she, Hermione Granger, top of the class, never-break-a-rule Hermione, having her prefect badge taken away because of some stupid prank that she'd pulled on two poor girls who hadn't known who they were messing with. Hermione didn't even know who they were messing with—she'd never felt that sort of need for revenge, that anger that she had last night. It was if a different person had inhabited her body, someone else was making these stupid decisions and now she had to pay the price. Gryffindor would lose a hundred points probably, her prefect badge would be gone—and worst of all, she knew that she deserved it.  
  
They stopped for a moment in front of two large doors. A stone, rather stubborn-looking gargoyle blocked any way of entering, giving Hermione a moment to catch her breath. "Gumdrop," said Dumbledore, and the gargoyle's head raised as it leapt out of the way. If Hermione hadn't been so sure that she was about to disgrace the whole of Gryffindor, she would have had to sit down in awe of Dumbledore's office. It was by far the most beautiful teacher's office that Hermione had ever seen, and what with her continuous extra credit, she'd seen quite a few. Sitting behind her was a large, red phoenix called Fawkes who she remembered very well for assisting Harry in the Chamber of Secrets in their second year.  
  
Turning to face Dumbledore, she made the mistake of looking directly into his blue eyes. She would not, could not lie to this man who had helped her and her friends numerous times in the past. Dumbledore had always told the truth to anyone, and she knew that he knew what she'd done. She knew that she had to tell him now, if she let him accuse her it would be far worse than if she turned herself in. She couldn't help the tears that began rolling down her cheeks as she began to spill out her story.  
  
"Headmaster—I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, really, I, I, I didn't! I was late for the train, and—Harry and Ron, they were in the compartment—Lavender, Parvati too, Parvati was saying—me, ugly, buc—buck-toothed, big teeth—useless, she said, I was—flirting, they didn't even notice me gone, didn't care—ordered makeup from Prophet, spent money, I did it, I'm sorry, I did it… I know, it's all my fault—I know—punished, horrible person—so sorry…" She ran out of breath, choking on her sobs and sniffling. Carefully she reached down to the front of her robe, took off her prefect badge, stood up, and placed it carefully on Dumbledore's desk.  
  
He looked at her, somber-eyed. "Hermione," he began, "thank you for telling me this. I have but one thing to ask of you now. You were able to do what many people dream of—you got revenge, and it worked. You made people sorry that they ever insulted you. Now that you've done it, tell me one thing. Does it feel good, Hermione? Are you happy?"  
  
She shook her head, staring at the floor. "No, headmaster. Maybe when I was doing it—I'm disgusted to say it now, but it did feel kind of good while I as actually doing it, but now… Now I feel horrible. I feel like a rotten person, and I know that what I did was wrong."  
  
He looked at her, and she saw the familiar half-crinkling of his eyes that meant that he was smiling, though his mouth showed no movement. "Well then, Hermione, that's all cleared up, I think. As long as you learned from this experience—and I am sure that you did—you have punished yourself far more than anyone else could. I have heard about this serenade with Miss Patil and Miss Brown, they have been cleaned up and sent back to class. Now, the reason I sent for you. Would you please round up your house and inform them to meet in the Great Hall for an announcement. That is your responsibility, as a prefect." His eyes crinkled once again as he handed her back her badge. "Hurry along now, Hermione, we have spent too much time speaking and not enough time doing. Go along," and he shooed a rather dazed Hermione out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, there you are! Like it, hate it, tell me when you REVIEW! And I really do mean it, please review… it helps me a lot. Thanks for everyone who reviewed, and the rest of you KEEP ON REVIEWING! *Wink* 


End file.
